Fifty Moments
by lefcadio
Summary: Albert x Franz: fifty themes, fifty sentences. Spoilers for the entire series.


**Notes**: Written for the LJ community 1sentence. :)

---------------------------

**#1 - Comfort**

At his father's funeral, Franz had felt like he would never be happy again; at his father's funeral, a young boy with earnest blue eyes had taken his hands, and made him realise he should never lose hope.

**#2 - Kiss**

For Albert de Morcerf, the first and last time he kissed Franz was on the dawn of his sixteenth birthday; Franz never got to kiss Albert at all.

**#3 - Soft**

That lazy summer's day they picnicked and lay on the beach, Franz studied the soft sea breeze tousling Albert's hair, and simply watched him watching Eugénie.

**#4 - Pain**

Franz had decided long ago that he would endure any amount of pain, so long as Albert did not have to: even as his breathing came ragged and heavy; even as his sword shook in fear; even as the blood seeped steadily from his wounds - he still knew it was worth it.

**#5 - Potatoes**

They had run off together once, giggling all the way to the kitchens; Albert had tried standing on a sack of potatoes to reach up and and get some biscuits, and Franz had laughed helplessly as it collapsed beneath him.

**#6 - Rain**

When they were twelve, Albert had dragged Franz out in the the pouring rain, just to go and look at his new treehouse; once inside, they had huddled together against the cold, and Franz had decided he actually quite liked it in there.

**#7 - Chocolate**

Once, Franz bought Albert some truffles, knowing his sweet tooth; but Albert reacted oddly, and they did not speak for the rest of the week.

**#8 - Happiness**

Albert never felt happier than when he, Franz and Eugénie were all together; when times changed, and he and Eugénie grew apart, he treasured Franz's friendship more than ever.

**#9 - Telephone**

"I'm sorry for calling so late, Albert; there was something I wanted to tell you - I... no, never mind."

**#10 - Ears**

They sat together in a field, pulling the ears off stalks of corn; it was a beautiful autumn day, and Albert grinned at Franz, contemplating tipping all their detritus down the back of his best friend's shirt.

**#11 - Name**

He ran out into the darkness, hurt and angry; but try as he might, he couldn't banish Franz's pained voice from his mind, still calling out his name.

**#12 - Sensual**

They lay, sprawled out on the green grass; Albert arched his back and stretched, and Franz found he could not look away as the shirt rode up above his best friend's stomach.

**#13 - Death**

Albert had never before experienced despair, or helplessness, or self-loathing quite the way he had the morning that Franz died; then he wished to never feel anything again.

**#14 - Sex**

Sex was something that Franz d'Epinay had always had a profound disinterest in; that is, until he found himself desperately choking out Albert's name into his pillow at night.

**#15 - Touch**

He knew he was a very tactile person in general - but there was something indescribably comforting about the hugs, or even the simple touches on the shoulder that he received from Franz.

**#16 - Weakness**

Franz would do anything for Albert, willingly, and without a second thought; most would regard this as a weakness, but to Franz it was his greatest strength.

**#17 - Tears**

In the days that followed Franz's death, Albert got used to the feeling of hot wetness spilling over onto his cheeks; it got to a point where eventually he couldn't remember if he'd even stopped crying at all.

**#18 - Speed**

Albert always remembered speeding along to that picnic in Eugénie's car; they'd overtaken the others, and for a split-second he'd noticed Franz seated beside his fiancée, a look of utter disinterest on his face.

**#19 - Wind**

When the gust of wind stole Eugénie's hat away, they'd stood together laughing on the sandy beach; the sun shining down, imbuing them with a feeling of warmth, and letting them know that everything was just as it should be.

**#20 - Freedom**

They had never known how freedom truly felt, until they'd left together for Luna; those heady days when they'd laughed and loved - but not each other, for Franz had always been content simply to watch; as long as Albert was happy, Franz could ask for nothing more.

**#21 - Life**

When they were young, it had seemed as though their lives would go on, always; carefree, joyful, indestructible, and not a worry in the world.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Albert didn't know why that girl Franz had taken to spending time with irritated him so much, but he thought she was petty and stupid; he didn't know why he felt so relieved when he found out she was only his cousin, but suddenly, she wasn't so bad.

**#23 - Hands**

Albert's hands sleepily reached out, searching; feeling around only to meet cold, empty sheets; he froze, trying to convince himself he'd just been stretching.

**#24 - Taste**

They were drunk; falling over each other, both trying to get to the same wine bottle; they paused, faces inches apart, both imagining the taste of alcohol on the other's lips.

**#25 - Devotion**

Devotion was something that two young boys just did not think about, especially in relation to each other - but that doesn't mean it wasn't there; an unspoken, fervent emotion.

**#26 - Forever**

They thought they had forever; they were wrong.

**#27 - Blood**

After, Albert always imagined his hands to be permanently stained with blood; red and indelible; a reminder of Franz he knew would never leave him.

**#28 - Sickness**

When Franz was eleven, he'd been confined to bed with chicken pox - he'd giggled as Albert had sneaked in to bring him some sweets, and then suffered together cheerfully as Albert soon caught it too.

**#29 - Melody**

They had attended the opera on Luna, enraptured by the passionate love song that filled the theatre; they glanced at each other, then glanced away.

**#30 - Star**

They stood out on the balcony together, gazing up at the inky night sky; Franz pointed out constellations casually, while Albert couldn't help but be distracted by the interest and appreciation which lit up his face as he spoke.

**#31 - Home**

For Franz, home was not where his mother lived; where he was ignored and still silently blamed with every glance - no, home was wherever Albert was, and always would be.

**#32 - Confusion**

He had supposed he might feel confused about something like this, but it was not so: his love for Albert had been gradual and natural, and as such he could barely remember a time when he had not felt this way.

**#33 - Fear**

Albert didn't even realise what his greatest fear was until the morning of his sixteenth birthday, when it was suddenly and painfully realised.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

They ran for cover from the storm, laughing and jumping in puddles along the way, each determined to cover the other in mud; the contest was ended when lightening flashed, and they both slipped over in surprise.

**#35 - Bonds**

After a tiff with Franz, Albert's mother had been lecturing him on how the bonds of family and friendship should be valued above all others; it was unnecessary, though - Albert and Franz always understood and forgave each other without a word.

**#36 - Market**

When they were younger, Eugénie had tried explaining to them once what exactly her father did - Albert had been confused, and whispered to Franz, "but he's an important aristocrat; why would he work with markets...does that make him a farmer?"

**#37 - Technology**

Technology was everywhere these days; prevalent and pervasive - but despite this, Franz had still always insisted on their using candles in the hideout.

**#38 - Gift**

Franz signed his name to the letter and folded it up, a small, sad smile on his face; Albert had always loved presents; he regretted not being able to give him one this year.

**#39 - Smile**

Before, Albert had always smiled freely - his grins were honest and full of joy; afterwards, it became more difficult - they faltered and hid deeper emotions.

**#40 - Innocence**

Franz had never trusted the Count - in him he saw a predator, and he loved Albert's innocence too much to stand by and watch it be taken from him; in the end, though, it was for nothing.

**#41 - Completion**

Even when he became an ambassador; even when he had confessed his feelings to Eugénie, and they eventually married; even when it was years later and he could smile genuinely - he still felt incomplete, and knew there was a part of his life missing that could never be replaced.

**#42 - Clouds**

Albert squinted up at the sky and grinned, pointing, "see that one, Franz? It looks just like Monsieur de Villefort gone wrong!"

**#43 - Sky**

Franz gazed out of the window avidly, watching the groud disappear beneath them as they shot upwards through the sky; Albert regarded him with amusement, remembering how excited he'd been the first time he went into space, too.

**#44 - Heaven**

Was this heaven? Franz slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in Albert's careless embrace from where they had drunkenly fallen asleep the night before; his head was pounding and his mouth tasted unpleasant, but he had never felt happier.

**#45 - Hell**

Was this hell? Albert slowly opened his eyes, and found himself cradling Franz's now-motionless body, the blood-stained shirt starting to dry and blacken; he would never forget the feeling of Franz's flesh cooling beneath his hands, and he had never felt more wretched.

**#46 - Sun**

Albert couldn' help but laugh when he saw how red poor Franz's skin had become; his own olive complexion meant he always tanned easily - but Franz... was not so lucky.

**#47 - Moon**

They frequently watched the moon, always wishing it would stay longer; they laughed and talked companionably through the night, and the retreat of the moon inevitably signalled the time had come for them to face the world again.

**#48 - Waves**

The sound of the waves washing upon the shore always calmed Albert; it reminded him of the days he spent with Eugénie and Franz as children, and, even if just for a moment, soothed his heart.

**#49 - Hair**

Albert had always been fond of Franz's hair, though he was never sure why - his friend had been quite surprised when Albert had been so fervently against him cutting it.

**#50 - Supernova**

On their journey to Luna, Franz had been reading a book on space; he found the concept of supernovas fascinating - so beautiful, but symbolising death; Albert had laughed and disagreed, saying instead that they were just depressing.


End file.
